Project Summary The purpose of this project is to provide opportunities for medical student training through 8-week mentored biomedical research projects in hematology at the University of Pittsburgh. Given the exciting scientific discoveries and new therapeutics in hematology and the shortage of physician scientists with sufficient multi- disciplinary training to carry out important translational research, the ultimate goal of this project is to interest students in careers in academic hematology. Trainees will include 1st-year University of Pittsburgh medical students in the summer following their first year, up to 5 per year for the 5-year program. They will work closely with one of up to 19 University of Pittsburgh established academic core faculty members from the broad disciplines of hematology/ oncology, transfusion medicine, hematopathology, vascular biology, molecular genetics, surgical and radiation oncology, and epidemiology. This core Training Faculty will provide Trainees with a broad array of basic and clinical research topics, study populations, and biomedical techniques, and clinical and laboratory space to carry out this project, the specific aims of which are: on a basic or clinical research project in the area of hematology or a hematology-related field. (1) To expose medical students early in their training to the relevance and excitement of biomedical research in academic hematology, specifically through 8-week mentored research bench or clinical research projects in vascular biology, oncology and molecular genetics, transfusion medicine, hematopathology, surgical and radiation oncology, or epidemiology, under the supervision of a core faculty of established academic clinicians and scientists. (2) To provide didactic training for students in research fundamentals, including the tools for critical literature review and analytic thinking, and an understanding of the basic principles of hematology, vascular biology, oncology/ molecular genetics, coagulation, transfusion, hematopathology, surgical/ radiation oncology, or epidemiology, to serve as the basis for the conduct of scientifically sound and relevant biomedical research. (3) To promote guided and mentored training of medical students by established academic physician scientists and PhD scientists in research concepts and collaborative research, including concept development, study design, data collection and analysis, manuscript preparation, abstract poster and/or oral presentation, in order to provide tools to perform biomedical research and learn first-hand about careers in academic research Through this rich, diverse, and interdisciplinary academic program, we propose to interest students in hematology research through mentored research experiences, and future academic careers in hematology.